On the Roof
by magicallittleme
Summary: It's short. It can be anyone I guess, cuz I didn't use names. I was aiming for D/H though. It's strange, in a way, but I like it. =)


Walking along the rooftops, you get such a rush, as you cautiously balance on the turrets, climb up the towers, and jump back as shingles fall to the ground. It's risky, yes, but it's all worth it.   
  
You also tend to see things that you usually never would.   
  
It was a cool autumn day in early November. As I climbed up to the roof, I saw that the clouds formed a blanket to cover the deep blue sky.   
  
Glancing down, the people below looked like insignificant ants, which they were. Not ants maybe, but definately insignificant. That was another thing I loved, how much bigger you seemed to be up here.   
  
As I balanced precariously along the edge of the roof, I saw a head emerge from far away. It was the end I never went to, where there was a flat platform. Who could be there? Often there were people on the Astronomy Tower, they went up to study the stars. But there was nothing at that end, it was the lowest part.  
  
Jumping back onto the middle, I ran over to look. Just as I had guessed, it was the lowest part of the roof. Sitting, I watched.   
  
It was a girl, and she was dancing. Her face was hidden, as she was facing away from me, but from her movements and grace, I could tell exactly who she was.  
  
As she danced, nature seemed to respond to her movements. The clouds parted to let some sun shine through, a spotlight just for her. Wisps of her hair escaped from the rest and framed her face as she danced. The sun cast golden shadows on her hair, making it glow, making it shine.   
  
She twirled, leapt, then stepped right into a graceful arabasque. From there, she let herself go completely, stepping wherever her body took her. A few times, I was afraid she would fall right off the roof, but she always stepped aside just in time.   
  
The wind roared, and I could almost hear a drumming pattern from afar. A light breeze swept by, blowing her up. Her body left the ground for a moment, then gently returned.   
  
She danced to music only she could hear, but the beat was set by everything. Every time the wind swept by, she leaped. Waves in the lake caused her to spin and twirl. Her movements were set by nature, her very motions were in time with the wind.   
  
She danced with no self-conciousness, for she thought no one was watching. I wanted to keep it that way, if she did happen to see me, she would stop. And if she stopped, so would all the exhiliration I was feeling right now.  
  
Her dance was the dance of life, the dance of freedom, the dance of humanity. Her steps stood for everything we stood for. There was no right or wrong, no opposites, no differences. All people were joined together, day and night swirled together, everything was peaceful.   
  
She brought joy to the hearts of the people who were watching her. In this case, it happened to be me. All my worries floated away, and in my mind, I joined her. We were together, her and I, dancing together, moving together.   
  
Birds chirped, a bell rang in the distance, but she didn't notice. She had danced for what seemed like hours, and she was going to continue for many more.   
  
She healed, she energized, she relaxed, she calmed, all by her dance. It went to a higher level now, not by the difficulty, but by the spirituality. Her very soul seemed to take over, dancing all her fustrations away.   
  
As I watched, awed, the birds joined her, forming a ring over her in the air. Each carried the branch of a tree, and they dropped them in a ring of protection around her. The wooden circle burst into flame with an unseen magic, then extinguished, forming a perfect ring.  
  
The wind swept up the remaining flower petals, and they did the same, bursting with a magic, then extinguishing, and they too formed a perfect circle. The faint smell of rose scented smoke trailed through the air.   
  
This happened again, and again with water, grass, fire, and many others. Sometimes birds were the carriers, sometimes just the wind. When the circles were finished, she stayed within them, even though she couldn't see them.  
  
When she leapt this time, she stayed up in the air a moment, seeming to listen to the signs. I guess she knew that her dance was to be ended, for her movements slowed down.   
  
She twirled and spun again and again and the wind brought up some leaves. The golden leaves swirled around her, and when she finally stopped, they did, dropping at her feet.  
  
She didn't seem tired at all. She opened her eyes, and when she did, she saw me.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing" I replied, though somewhat difficultly. Her dance seemed to have given her a new power.  
  
"Good" she replied. "I'll be going then"  
  
She picked up her things and left, through the way I had come. I was left to stare after her, wondering if she would come up again.  
  
I don't know whether she will or not, but I do know this. I would do anything to see that again. Maybe she will. All I can do, is wonder.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't use names, so I can own things! Yay!  
  
AN: *shakes head* That was a bit strange. I was aiming for D/H but it could be anyone I guess, cuz I didn't use names. It's just something I thought of suddenly at Bronze Medallion last night. I kinda like it though. Review? 


End file.
